ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cash Wrestlar
Ken Davidson is an American e-Wrestler currently performing for the Friday Night Brawl brand of the GWF. Davidson has had considerable success in the GWF. He currently holds the GWF Money In The Bank briefase. Davidson is also undefeated on GWF pay-per-views, with a record of 3-0. He is considered by many as a GWF Legend, though he himself has stated on many occasions that he believes his career is only just beginning. GWF Friday Night Brawl Ken Davidson got his start in e-Wrestling on April 15, 2006, when the GWF was created. Then-owner of the GWF, SheltonSplash, made a bold move by handing the young up-and-comer and a partner, S1mon is ur hookup, the GWF Tag Team Championships before the first GWF Friday Night Brawl aired. Ken Davidson entered the GWF as a Face. On April 21, 2006, S1mon was found injured in his locker room right before a Tag Team match to defend the GWF Tag Team Championships. He was replaced by one of Davidson;s biggest fans and supporters, shadowprince41. They succesfully retained the Tag Team Championships against SheltonSplash and Awesome Kennedy. This was Davidson's first match. The next week, Davidson and shadowprince41 defended the titles against Thine_Eyes and rsmith3813. Over the past few weeks, tension between Davidson and another GWF Superstar, Manick123, had been building up. On the third edition of FNB, Davidson defeated Manick123 in a Steel Cage in the main event. On the fourth edition of FNB, Davidson faced another star who he had been building tension with since the beginning of the GWF, Harry Jackson, in a 3 Stages of Hell match, the main event of that edition. Much to Davidson's surprise, the man he defeated one week earler, Manick123, was the Special Referee for the match. Davidson pinned Jackson in the first match, leading him to believe that Manick123 would be a fair referee. Jackson pinned Davidson in the second match, after a Thrill of the Kill on thumbtacks. However, in the final match, Jackson got Davidson locked in an Indian Deathlock. Manick123 rung the bell, even though Davidson was just about to reach the ropes and did not tap, giving Harry Jackson the victory. As Davidson went after Manick, Harry Jackson then admitted that it was him who took out the initial partner, just to get in Ken Davidson's head. Soon after, shadowprince41 mysteriously disappeared, never to be seen again. Out of respect for the other tag teams in the GWF, Davidson requested that the GWF Tag Team Championships be stripped from him and shadowprince41. It was then that Ken Davidson entered Singles competition. Davidson was entered into a tournament for the GWF World Heavyweight Championship. He won the first round, defeating captaincool88, as did his current enemy, Manick. The general feeling was that both Davidson and Manick were going to main event GWF Rise & Fall. However, Manick lost in the second round due to thinking Davidson would interfere, getting distracted. Manick then caused Davidson to lose his second round match, to JBW, believing that it was Davidson's fault that Manick lost. SheltonSplash, the owner of the GWF at the time, believed both men were screwed out of main eventing Rise & Fall. He thus scheduled them to face off in a a ladder match at Rise & Fall, with the winner earning a shot at either the GWF Championship, or GWF World Heavyweight Championship, for whenever they wanted over the next six months. On the next FNB, Ken Davidson was scheduled to appear on a talk show ran by Awesome Kenendy at the end of the show. It was a setup, however, as Manick123 ran out and brutally attacked Davidson, closing the show. Davidson got his revenge though, as he and Dark Soldier defeated Manick123 and WWE_Toast_Hogan (now "Metal" Michael Toaster), with Davidson pinning Hogan. At Rise & Fall, Ken Davidson defeated Manick123 to win the GWF Money In The Bank briefcase. On the FNB after Rise & Fall, Ken Davidson was scheduled to face an opponent of then-GWF World Heavyweight Champion JesseKlijnsma's choice. To much surprise, his opponent was then-owner of the GWF, SheltonSplash. The match ended in a Draw. Monday Night Massacre The day after Rise & Fall, a brand split was announced. James Murphy, General Manager of the new brand GWF Monday Night Massacre, drafted superstars to MNM, while SheltonSplash decided which superstars stayed on FNB, on behalf of FNB General Manager Funky_JJ, who could not make it to the drafting event. Ken Davidson was one of the first wrestlers drafted to MNM. Davidson, outraged at being on the show, turned Heel, stating that Friday Night Brawl was the A-Show, the Main Stage, and insulting then GWF World Heavyweight Champion JesseKlijnsma and SheltonSplash. As a result, a tag team match match between Davidson and Shelton was booked for next week's MNM, in which they could choose any partner they wished. In his debut match on the brand, Davidson brutalized his opponent, Viper619, and the referee of the match, getting himself disqualified. During the match, he told the fans that they don't even deserve to see him wrestle, and that this type of brutality would stop if he was returned to FNB. Ken Davidson defeated Viper619 in quick fashion at a GWF House Show later in the week. Also, at this House Show, Dragonside lost a match against James Murphy. Ken Davidson mocked Dragonside for losing, and a rivalry between the new-comer and Davidson started to brew, with Dragonside trying to get a shot at the MITB. MNM was cancelled on June 26, 2006, due to negative feelings toward the roster split, and Ken Davidson jumped back over to FNB. Downward spiral During Davidson's time on MNM, then-GWF Champion Harry Jackson, a FNB superstar, had given Davidson the advice that "the MITB is the key to Friday Night Brawl", showing that the GWF MITB briefcase could be used to challenge for any title on any brand. However, the advice didn't come free, as Jackson expected Davidson to join the Deadly Alliance as payback, if he decided to use that method. Ken Davidson returned to FNB to a standing ovation, and as he promptly rejected Harry Jackson's offer, stating he had not forgotten their past problems, the fans only got behind him more, successfully turning him Face. Davidson seemed ready to cash in his MITB to challenge Harry Jackson for the GWF Championship, but SheltonSplash, the owner of the GWF at the time, had not yet forgiven Davidson for his actions on MNM. The match that was scheduled for the cancelled MNM happened on FNB, as Ken Davidson and his partner of choice, Tadg30, suffered a loss at the hands of SheltonSplash and his partner of choice, Manick123. Over the next two weeks, Davidson and Shelton would face off in matches of their choice. The first week, Davidson chose a First Blood match, which ended in a controversial Draw. The next week, Shelton chose a Submission match. Davidson had the upper-hand near the end of the match, with a Sharpshooter locked in on Shelton. However, as Shelton was about to reach the ropes, the bell rung. As it had turned out, the 30 minute time-limit for the match had expired, and the match ended in another Draw as Davidson and Shelton looked to the crowd in disbelief. On July 21, 2006, Davidson won his first televised match since Rise & Fall, teaming up with SheltonSplash in a Tag Team match against jeff_hardyboyz and then-GWF European Champion Funky_JJ, with Shelton pinning jeff. During the match, Davidson desperately tried to be the one to score the win, attemtping to tag himself in without Shelton's agreement, and trying high risk manuevers and submissions, and attempting to counter many of jeff and Funky's moves, but eventually realized he had been worn down from being in the ring against jeff and Funky for so long, and had to tag Shelton in for the match to be won. On July 30, 2006, Davidson defeated SheltonSplash at GWF New Beginning. Establishing himself Davidson began to solidify his place in the GWF over the next few weeks. In a GWF King of the Ring tournament, Davidson was one of the few men to gain 6 points, defeating Naked Viscera by submission, and pinning Bread "The Wheatman" Tart. The tournament was cancelled before it's third week. On the August 18, 2006, editon of FNB, Davidson became the first man to defeat "The Main Event" Bryan Daniels, by count-out, after Daniels gave up on the match once Davidson clotheslined him over the top rope. SheltonSplash was the Special Referee for this match. Davidson continued his winning streak, squashing libertines24 on the August 25, 2006, edition of FNB, making Davidson undefeated during the whole month of August. However, Davidson was mysteriously left off of FNB's card on the September 1, 2006 edition. On September 2, 2006, Davidson would lose his first ever GWF Saturday Night Sacrifice match, a 10-Man Battle Royal for #1 Contendership for the GWF United States Championship, after being eliminated second by Naked Viscera. The Battle Royal was won by Nick Nitro. On the September 8, 2006, edition of FNB, Ken Davidson lost another match. GWF Co-owner Dave Shadow admitted he had booked Davidson this way to try to get him to cash in his GWF Money In The Bank briefcase. On September 17, 2006, Davidson defeated Dave Shadow at GWF Triple Threat. Going after the Deadly Alliance New Era Wrestling Ken Davidson had an extremely brief stint in New Era Wreslting, where he wrestled a match for their first pay-per-view, NEW Murderous Intent, on June 18, 2006. There he defeated Tadg30 and SheltonSplash in a special GWF Wrestlers match. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Gravity Effect'' (Jumping implant DDT) :*''Headscissors Armbar'' :*''The Plunge'' (Rolling fireman's carry) :*''Strike From above'' (Springboard bulldog) :*''Droppin' The Bomb'' (Senton bomb) :*''Neckbuster'' (Inverted overdrive) :*''Backbuster'' (Spinebuster) Championships and accomplishments *'GWF' :*3-time GWF Hardcore Champion :*2-time GWF Tag Team Champion :*First ever holder of the GWF Money In The Bank briefcase :*Ranked #1 on the August 28, 2006, edition of the GWF Power 25 :*First man to defeat Bryan Daniels one-on-one Trivia Ken Davidson's current entrance music is "One of a Kind" by Breaking Point. He is self-trained, with a total record of 14 wins, 6 losses, and 3 draws in the GWF. Davidson's three GWF Hardcore Championship reigns were all gained during the 24/7 period of said title, with him pinning Naked Viscera for his 1st one, JBW for his 2nd one, and Alex Storm for his 3rd one. Ken Davidson has won every single match he has wrestled on GWF pay-per-views. The e-Wrestlers he has defeated during the streak are: *1. Manick123 (GWF Rise & Fall, ladder match, for the GWF Money In The Bank briefcase) *2. SheltonSplash (GWF New Beginning, singles match) *3. Dave Shadow (GWF Triple Threat, singles match) External link *GWF Profile Davidson, Ken Davidson, Ken